Just living our lives
by Little Miss Snape
Summary: Hermione is back for her sixth year at Hogwarts and now that Voldemort is gone she can finally concentrate on her studies. Or will the mysterious new guy keep disturbing her thoughts. And why does he look so familiar? HG/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All the characters (accept Ewan, Sebastian & Grace) belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is made of this.

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun was already shining through the window when Hermione woke up. Another beautiful day, she thought. It looked like every day, after Voldemort was defeated, was better then the days before. It probably was because nobody had to worry anymore. Nobody had to watch out for death eaters that where going to attack. It definitely was better now, everybody could just live their lives. Hermione tossed her covers back and got out of bed. She slowly walked to her bathroom, she put her hands against the sink and looked in the mirror. Her hair wasn't that busy anymore. She really liked it this way.

"Hermione!" Her mother yelled from downstairs. "Be ready in a few minutes, we are going to get your school stuff."

"Yes mum." She yelled back.

She turned her back to the mirror and walked back to her room. She opened her closet and decided what clothes she was going to wear.

"Mmm..Jeans and a T-shirt would do." She said to herself. She got her blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt and walked back to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. A good fifteen minutes later she came back out again, all dressed and ready to go. She got her wand from her bedside table and walked out of the door.

When Hermione got downstairs her mother where already waiting for her. "Finally there you are." Her mother stood up walked to the door. "Come now, we don't have all day".

"Mum, calm down we don't have to hurry."

"I am sorry. You know how many people are going to be there." She said to Hermione. "I want to be back on time because your father and I are having dinner with a few colleagues."

"It's ok, let's go" Hermione said to her mother, and at the same time getting her cloak.

They walked out of the door and stepped in their car en drove to The Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

"Severus!"

He looked up at the sound of his name. "I am downstairs in the lab." He said.

A few seconds later the door a top of the stairs opened. In the doorway stood his wife, Grace, the mother of his two children. Two sons to be precise, Ewan and Sebastian. The youngest was 9 years old and his other son was 15. His oldest son was going to Hogwarts this year. Of course he was still teaching there and he had no intentions of going anywhere. It was way too much fun scaring the first years, he thought with a slight smile on his face. He snapped out of his daydream when his wife started talking.

"I am taken Ewan to Diagon Alley to get his school stuff." Grace said.

Severus stood up and walked up the stairs to his wife. "You will be careful, right." He said.

"Severus, you don't have to worry that much anymore. Voldemort is gone, the Death Eaters are gone. Nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know that." He sighed. "I just don't want anything happing to you and Ewan."

"I know that Severus." She said to him. "Give me a hug before I go." She smiled.

Severus stepped forward and put his arms around her, hugging her. She hugged him back.

"I love you." He said into her hair.

"I love you too." She stepped back and smiled at him again. He could always make her smile.

"But we have to go or else we'll be late."

"Ok, see you when you get back." Severus said.

"Bye." Grace said and walked out of the door.

Severus walked back to his cauldron.

Back in the living room, Grace found Ewan reading a book.

He looked a lot like his father. The black eyes, black clothes & black hair.

"Ewan, are you ready?" Grace asked her son.

"Yes." He said. He stood up and put his cloak around him. They started to walk to the fireplace, when they turned around at the sound of someone running down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs stood a little boy with dark brown hair.

"Mum, where are you going?" The little boy asked.

"I am going to Diagon Alley with Ewan to get his school stuff." His mother said.

"Can I come with you?" He asked.

"No, we only have to get Ewan's books, we'll be back in half a hour." Grace said to her son.

"Ew... I don't like books." He made a face as if books where the most disgusting things he had ever heard of.

Sebastian was his 6 years younger brother. They did get along, only he was more interested in reading and Sebastian didn't find books that interesting.

"Why don't you go down to the lab to help your father, Sebastian?" Their mother said.

"Ok mum." He stuck his tong out to his bother, than turned around and ran to the door that went to the lab.

Ewan and his mother turned to the fireplace. Grace grapped the floo powder and they stepped in.

"Diagon Alley" She said loud and clear.

-----------

Hermione and her mother had parked the car at the muggle side of the leaky cauldron. They had walked through the Leaky Cauldron and decided that if they had time after they did their shopping they would drink something in Diagon Alley.

"So Hermione where do we have to go?" Helen asked while looking around at al the people that were walking past them.

"First we have to go to Gringotts to get my money, after that we can go to Scribbulus Everchanging Inks for ink, quills, and parchment and than to Flourish & Blotts for my books." Hermione read from her parchment. She had written everything down just to be sure she didn't forget anything.

"Ok let's go then." Her mother said and started walking, Hermione followed quickly.

A good twenty minutes later Hermione and her mother entered Flourisch & Blotts.

"I am going to look for the books I need mum. Why don't you wait outside, it's so crowded in there." Hermione said to her mother while she was already looking through the window at all the books.

"Ok." Her mother walked to a bench across from the store and set down.

----------------

"So, lets go the Flourisch & Blotts." His mother said to him. "Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"Yes, I only have to get my books. I already have everything else." He said while looking at all the people passing by. He didn't really like big crowds. All those people that where bumping into you. It really irritated him.

"I have some shopping of my own I have to do, so I meet you here at Flourisch & Blotts ok!"

"That's ok mother." He turned around and walked into Flourisch & Blotts.

When he was inside, he first walked to the potions section. His father, being a potion master, had learned him a lot.

He was looking at the books with his head turned a little, so he could read the titles.

"Ah." He said when he saw one of the more interesting books. He took the book from the shelve, leaving him able to see through the bookcase. His eye fell on a book on the other side of the bookcase, which was also a book he really wanted to read. He quickly turned around to walk to the other side. But instead of walking he bumped into something soft. He lost his balance and the book fell out of his hand. He tried to grab something to hold on to, but he wasn't quick enough, so he fell to the ground.

* * *

The soft wall turned around. It was a girl with long brown hair and cloak with the Hogwarts crest on it. She had a potion book in her hand that she was reading before he walked into her.

"I am sorry, are you ok?" Hermione asked with a worried look on her face. The boy looked familiar, she just couldn't remember where she had seen him before.

The boy crawled back to his feet. "Yes, I... I am ok. Thank you." He looked at the ground while saying it. "It really wasn't your fault. I must apologize for walking into you." He said the words so fast, Hermione almost couldn't understand him.

"I really must be going right now." The boy said still looking at the ground, over her shoulder, everywhere except at her face.

"Wait, you forget...your potions book." The last was said to herself, because the boy had already disappeared in the crowd of people.

* * *

When he realized he had bumped into a girl, his brain couldn't think normal anymore. That was the reason he practically run away from her. "Stupid , stupid!" He said to himself.

He was still in the book store, but it was so crowded that he didn't see her anymore. Another reason why he didn't see her anymore was because he immediately bought his books and left the store.

When he was outside he saw his mother waiting on a bench. He walked to her. When she spotted him, she stood up and walked to him.

"Do you have al your books?" His mother asked.

"Yes, I have them all." He said while was looking at the door of the bookstore.

"Ok, lets have a drink in the Leaky Cauldron, shall we?" She looked at him. "You look a bit red, do you have a fever?" She put her hand on his forehead.

"Mum, I am ok." He brushed her hand away. "Lets have that drink, shall we." He started walking to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Hermione took the potions book the boy had dropped with her. She looked for al the books she needed and of course a few extra. She paid for them and left the store.

She saw her mother sitting on a bench.

Her mother was looking at all the people. All though this was Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts, her mother still had to get used to all the magic she saw every time she came to Diagon Alley.

"Hi, mum." Hermione said when she was standing right in front of her mother.

"Ow, there you are." Her mother said when she finally noticed Hermione.

"Do we still have time to drink something?" She asked her mother.

"Yes, yes plenty" she looked at Hermione "I'm sorry that I was in such a hurry this morning."

"It's ok, mum. Lets go." They turned around and walked to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Ewan sat across from his mother at the small table.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked looking at him.

"A butterbeer."

His mother called a waiter. "Two butterbeer, please."

The waiter nodded his head and walked back to get their drinks.

Ewan looked at the door, when he heard it open.

It was a woman, and behind her walked a girl. Ewan's eyes where getting a bit bigger when he realized it was the girl from Flourisch & Blotts. He quickly looked the other way.

Because his movement was so suddenly, his mother noticed it.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked up from the table. "No, no nothing is wrong."

His mother looked at him with a funny look on her face. Ewan ignored it. He looked over his mother's shoulder, the girl and her mother where sitting just a few tables behind them. The waiter was coming to their table.

------------------

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Mum, what do you want?"

"A water please."

"A water and a butterbeer, please." Hermione said to the waiter.

"Be right back, with the drinks." The waiter walked away.

"So now you have everything you need, right?" Helen asked.

"Yes, everything." Hermione said.

She looked around the Leaky Cauldron. There weren't much people there. Maybe because it wasn't lunchtime yet.

A few tables behind her mother, there was a woman sitting with her back to them. Across from her sat... that was the boy from the bookstore and he was looking at her. The moment she had looked at him, he turned his face the away.

The woman who was sitting with her back to Hermione and her mother, turned around. She smiled at Hermione and turned back again.

"Were are you looking at?" Her mother asked.

"Uhm..." Hermione looked back at her mother. "I've have to bring this to someone." She took the book out of her bag and walked to table where the boy was sitting.

The woman and the boy looked up, when she came standing next to their table.

"Can I help you?" The woman with the friendly face asked.

"Uhm well." She looked at the boy. "You dropped this." She gave the book to him. "In the bookstore that is."

-------------------

Ewan took the book from her hand. He looked up at her. "Thank you."

The girl smiled at him. "I see you around then, bye." The girl walked away.

"Who was that?" His mother asked.

Ewan looked back at his mother. "I don't know." He looked at the girl who was just sitting down again. "I bumped into her at the bookstore, I must have forgotten my book there."

The waiter came to their table. "Two butterbeers." He put the butterbeers on the table and walked away.

Ewan and his mother talked a bit while they were drinking their butterbeers. They stood up when they had finished their drinks. On the way to the door they past the table where the girl was sitting.

The girl looked up and smiled at him.

He felt a blush rising to his cheeks and quickly looked the other way.

* * *

The waiter had come to their table with the drinks.

"Do you already have everything packed?" Her mother asked

"Yes most of it, there are only a few little things left." She answered.

She thought about the boy, who bumped into her. He had looked so familiar.

She looked up when she heard some people passing their table. It was the boy. She smiled at him, but as she did, the boy quickly turned his head. He walked out of the door and was gone.

* * *

A/N : That was the first chapter! Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : All the characters (accept Ewan, Sebastian & Grace) belong to J.K. Rowling. No money is made out of this.

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione walked in to the great hall. She was glad to back, Hogwarts always felt like home to her. As she walked to the Gryffindor table, she looked over the head table were all the teacher were sitting. She was happy to she all the familiar faces again. With the final battle being last summer, they were lucky that they hadn't lost so many. Although with some it was a very close call.

She found him sitting is his usual seat next to professor McGonagall. Professor Snape didn't look happy to be there, although she thought he looked a little less angry then usual. When she looked back to the Gryffindor table she saw Harry, Ron and Ginny sitting together. Ron saved a spot right next to him for her. 'Hi Hermione!' and he patted on the seat next to him. Hermione sat down while greeting everyone. 'How was the rest of your holiday?' She look at Harry and Ginny across the table. 'It was OK. We stayed at the Burrow the rest of the holiday'. Ginny answered. Ginny looked at Harry. 'Yes, after a summer like that, we liked a bit of peace and quit.' Ginny reached over the table to grab Harry's hand. Hermione saw her looking at Harry while she squeezed his hand. Harry looked up at Ginny and smiled. Hermione smiled too. She was happy for her friend, he definitely deserved some happiness after al that had happened.

She looked down at her plate. She liked to be happy with someone. It was not that she wasn't happy, but it would be nice be happy with someone. Someone who hugged you from time to time. Someone she could talk to about the things she found interesting. When she was reading and found something new or something like that, she would look up and then she was usually alone. There wasn't someone she could share her opinion about an article with. Sometimes Harry and Ron would be there, but they weren't really the types that would like to discuss a new article about potions with her.

She was disturbed from her thoughts when professor McGonagall stood up to read the names of all the first years. 'When I call your name please come up here and put the sorting hat on your head.' She unrolled the scroll of name and began to read. Hermione applauded when someone got sorted in Gryffindor. When the group of first years started to become smaller, she noticed someone standing next to the head table. She leaned a little back, so she could look past all the people that were sitting at the same side of the table as her. No, that couldn't be! That was the boy she had seen in Diagon Ally. What a coincidence. Or maybe not. Hogwarts was the only wizarding school in Britain after all. Where ells would he go to school?

Hermione focused her attentions back to professor McGonagall. She saw that the last first year was sorted. Hermione saw professor Mcgonagall looking in the direction of the boy. ''Snape, Ewan'' professor Mcgonagall said loud and clear. The boy, who now had a name, walked to the chair and quickly put the sorting hat on his head. The whispers that normally could be heard during the sorting ceremony, where now almost gone. Hermione's eyes became very big. That was why he looked so familiar. He was Snape's son. Or maybe it was his nephew. Hermione was not the only person having these thoughts. But at least she kept them to herself. All the others where loudly speculating about Ewan's relations to Snape. Hermione looked at Snape, who had an even bigger smirk on his face then usual. But he seemed to enjoy himself for some reason. ''Merlin's balls!'' Ron exclaimed. ''I wonder what his wife looks like.'' Ron looked around the table. ''Probably just as ugly as him.'' Harry answered while looking at the boy. The the sorting hat suddenly exclaimed: ''Ravenclaw!'' The boy, Ewan, hopped of the chair and walked to the Ravenclaw table, sitting somewhere at the end of the table.

Everyones attention was drawn away from Ewan when the headmaster cleared his throat. ''Now that everyone is sorted, I want to welcome professor Lupin back as the defense against the dark arts teacher.'' Everyone started clapping and whistling. Remus Lupin stood up, did a quick bow and sat back down again. ''For now enjoy your dinner!'' The headmaster clapped his hands and the food appeared on the tables. Hermione almost thought that Ron had forgotten about Snape's supposable son or nephew, because of the food. But during his third bite he began talking again. ''So Ewan'' he dragged out the name ''do you think he is just a horrible as Snape?'' Hermione looked at Harry, silently trying to get Harry to say something to Ron. ''Ron, I think we just have to wait and see'' Harry looked back to Hermione. ''Ron, you don't even know him! You shouldn't judge him, maybe he is a really nice guy.'' Hermione said. She turned back to her food. This was exactly why she and Ron could never have a relationship. He is so childish! ''Ok guys, let's not start the year like this.'' Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. ''This is our first year at Hogwarts without Voldemort here to ruin are lives. So let us just enjoy this year, please.'' Hermione looked at Harry and she could really see that he really wanted to enjoy this year and of course she couldn't agree with him more. ''Harry, you're right.'' She looked at Ron. ''Yeah, Harry of course.'' Ron said with his mouth full of food. Hermione already finished her dinner and stood up. ''I'm going to the library guys, I see you in the common room.'' She walked out of the great hall.

* * *

When he walked towards the Ravenclaw table, he tried to ignore all the stares and whispers. His father had warned him that this could and probably would happen. He was almost at the end of the table when he found a spot that wasn't surrounded by a lot of people. When the food had appeared on the table the stares and whispers died down, because everyone focused on their food. He put some food on his plate that he liked. Now that the whispers had died down, he looked around for a bit while he was eating. When he looked at the head table, he saw that his father was looking at him. He gave his father a small nod and saw that his father nodded back. He looked away from the head table and looked around the rest of the great hall. He saw a familiar girl walking away from the Gryffindor table and out of the great hall. He wasn't that surprised to see her here. After all he did meet her in Flourish & Blotts and there weren't any other wizarding schools in Britain.

When he finished his meal he walked out of the great hall and to the library. He wanted to look for some light reading. He found his way to the library easily. Although this was his first time taking classes at Hogwarts, he had arrived a few weeks before the welcome feast. He had taking his time exploring Hogwarts. It really is a fascinating place. He had read Hogwarts a history more times than he could remember. And how bad had wanted to come here, from the first time he heard about Hogwarts. But because of his fathers dangerous role in the war, he wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts.

He'd arrived at the library and pushed the door open. He walked to the charms section. Charms was his first class the next morning and although he'd already finished his homework, he wanted to do some extra reading. When he turned to the right he saw the girl he met in Diagon Ally sitting at a table. She must have heard him because she looked up from the book she was reading. ''Hi!'' she said. She looked surprised to see him there. ''Hi!'' he said back. ''I didn't expect anyone to be here.'' he said while he remained standing there. ''Me neither'' she said while closing her book, but keeping here hand where she stopped reading. ''You can join me at this table if you want.'' she looked at him. ''Uhm sure, I'm just going to get the book that I came here for.'' He walked to the right isle and he began searching for a Charms book. ''Ah'' he said when he found the book he was looking for.

He returned to the table where the girl was sitting. When he was standing at the head of the table he extended his hand to her. Hermione looked up. First she looked confused but then she understood. She took his hand. He shook it. ''I'm Ewan, nice to meet you.'' She smiled at replied. ''My name is Hermione, nice to meet you too.'' Ewan took the seat across from her. ''What are you reading?'' Hermione looked at her book and replied ''Oh The book of Water-Charms.'' Opening her book again she continued. ''I have Charms first thing in the morning and I wanted to do some extra reading on the subject for this week.'' She looked back up at him. ''You must think I'm crazy, sitting here all alone reading in the library while while everyone is in the Great hall eating.'' She laughed softly. ''No, I don't think you are crazy.'' He said. ''I mean if you are crazy than I must be crazy because I'm also here to read.'' He smiled at her. ''You're not saying I'm crazy are you?'' She laughed again, but this time harder. ''Ok we're both not crazy, we just want to read. There is nothing wrong with reading.'' Now he had to laugh too.

While they were both laughing, someone cleared his throat. They stopped laughing and looked up at the intruder. ''Why miss Granger in the library already?'' professor Snape asked. ''If you don't mind, I would like to speak to my son.'' He looked at Ewan. ''Of course professor.'' She stood up quickly and exited the library. After closing the door she leaned against it. Had professor Snape seemed friendlier? Or at least less bitter than normal. Which was actually not really that weird given that Voldemort was still at large last year and now, now Voldemort was dead. So that would make Hermione herself happy as well. So Snape was being happy? After one look at the library door she started walking back tot Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Professor Snape took the seat across from Ewan that Hermione just sat on. ''So, how are you doing?'' He studied his sons face. ''Have you met some of your housemates yet?'' Ewan closed his book. ''No, I went directly to the library after the feast.'' Professor Snape looked at his son. He could see a lot of himself in Ewan. They were both tall, the long black hair is the same and unfortunately for Ewan he inherited his fathers nose. But they were also both loners. He had been a loner at school and he could see that, even before Ewan went to Hogwarts, that he would be the same. And he wanted something different for his son. He didn't want his son to be bullied because he liked to study and spent more time in the library than in the common room. ''Dad.'' Snape snapped out of his thoughts. ''We talked about this before and I promise that I will try to find a balance between studying and being the rebel you want me to be.'' Ewan looked at his father seriously and than started to smile. Snape couldn't help but smile back. The image of his son being a rebel was just so out of place, that he just had to laugh. ''You know what I mean. Of course I want you to study hard, but I also want you to have some fun.'' He stood up and put his chair back into place. ''Enjoy your time at Hogwarts son, you only have two years instead of seven.'' Ewan looked up at his father. ''I know dad, I'll try.'' Ewan looked at his fathers back when he walked out of the library. He looked back down again, at the book he had tried to read all evening. But first he talked to Hermione and the talk he had with his father. His father was right, he should enjoy his two years at Hogwarts. His thoughts went back to Hermione again. He had thought that he would be the only one in the library, but there she was, reading something extra for the lesson tomorrow. He definitely would like to get to know her better.

* * *

A/N : Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All the characters (accept Ewan, Sebastian & Grace) belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3

The next morning Hermione was waiting outside of the charms classroom. She was there a bit early, so she was reminiscing parts of the charms text she had read for today. When she heard footsteps coming her way she looked up. It was Malfoy and some other classmates. Since the fall of Voldemort, professor Dumbledore decided to mix all the classes. So in every class there were students from all the houses, what had probably something to do with inter-house unity.

Malfoy was walking by himself, holding his backpack in one hand and looking at the ground. He stopped walking and leaned against the wall, a few feet away from everyone. For a second he looked up at Hermione but he immediately turned his head the other way again. Malfoy seemed to look a bit sad. Were all Slytherins changed men? Hermione was disturbed from her thoughts by the door of the classroom that slammed open. All the third years, that just had charms class, came walking out.

The moment the last one came out, Hermione walked into the classroom and found a seat somewhere in the front. When she turned her head to look at the door in the back of the classroom, she found Malfoy sitting behind her. He still didn't look at her. Past Malfoy she could see Harry and Ron walking in. They took the seats behind Malfoy. They waved at the her and started talking with Dean and Seamus. As Harry and Ron were really not people that liked to get up in the morning, she kept mostly to herself before lunchtime.

When she looked at the door again she saw professor Flitwick walking in with Ewan. They were talking quietly to each other. Apparently their conversation was over, as professor Flitwick walked to the front of the class and Ewan started looking around for a seat. When he saw that the seat next to Hermione wasn't taking yet, he looked at her. Hermione smiled at him and he walked to her. He placed his backpack next to the table and took the seat. ''Hi.'' he said. Hermione smiled at him again. ''Hey.'' she answered.

Their conversation couldn't go any further because professor Flitwick started the lesson. As usual Hermione raised her hand at every question that was asked. Luckily Hermione wasn't the only one anymore that raised her hand. The Ravenclaws were definitely students that knew the answers. Although Ewan was a Ravenclaw and she had the distinct feeling that he knew all the answers he didn't raise his hand once. She didn't think about it anymore when professor Flitwick started talking about an project they had to do. It was supposed to be a big project, as it had to be finished at the and of December. They had to work in groups of three and as Ewan and she were sitting next to each other and Malfoy was sitting behind them, they had to form a group.

She was really looking forward to working with Ewan. When she had spoken with him in the library the day before she definitely got the feeling that this guy was totally different from Harry and Ron. He seemed smart and well spoken and the fact that he was in the library even before the first class had started, wow let's just say she was pleasantly surprised.

But Malfoy on the other hand, she wasn't looking forward to be working with him. Hermione looked back to look at Malfoy. This time he was looking at. He smirked at her. ''So Granger, it seems that we are going to be working together a lot.'' But the mean and sarcastic tone he normally had in his voice seemed to be gone. It looked like even Malfoy himself seemed to notice and he looked down at his book again.

Hermione turned back to Ewan, who was looking at her questioningly. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders. It was the end of the lesson and professor Flitwick dismissed them. The rest of the day went by quickly and before Hermione knew it they were sitting in the great hall eating dinner. ''Who do you have to do your project with?'' Hermione asked Harry and Ron. As Ron was busy eating, Harry answered. ''With Dean and guess what, Seamus is teamed up with two Hufflepuff girls.'' Hermione smiled. ''Oh he must be very happy with that.'' she took a few bites of her dinner. ''I'm so excited about this project, I can't wait to start.'' Ron looked at her as if she had gone mad. ''I don't see why this project is so exciting and even necessary really. I mean we already know how to summon things, I don't see why we need to do some project about it.'' Hermione looked at him in disbelieve. ''In a normal situation the caster of the spell has to know at least the general location of the object that is summoned. Do you know how brilliant it would be if we could summon things if we don't even know where those things are!'' Ron didn't say anything and went back to his food. ''You know a spell like that could also be really dangerous.'' Harry said. ''I know, I shall look into that when we start the project.'' Hermione looked at him and could see some of the fear that he still held for dangerous things happening to them.

''Speaking of your project, one of your project partners is coming this way.'' For a minute Hermione thought of Malfoy coming up to Gryffindor table, but when she looked around and she saw Ewan, she gave a sign of relieve. She rather postponed talking to Malfoy until she absolutely had to. ''Hi Ewan!'' Hermione said excited. ''Hi Hermione.'' Ewan answered. ''Ewan, I would like you to meet my friends. This is Harry and this is Ron.'' She said while pointing at the right person. Ewan reached out to shake Harry's hand. To his surprise Harry took his hand and shook it.

He talked to his father about Harry Potter, so he was aware of the fact that Harry Potter and his father were not the best of friends. ''Nice to meet you.'' Harry didn't look like his happy self, but Hermione was glad that he didn't immediately judge Ewan by the fact that professor Snape was his father. ''Nice to meet you too.'' Ewan took his hand back and also wanted to shake Ron's hand. But when he reached out his hand, Ron looked at him with a look that clearly said ''I don't think so''. Ewan quickly took his hand back and to stay polite said ''Nice to meet you.'' He looked at Hermione. ''I better get going.'' And he started walking to the entrance hall. ''Ron, what's wrong with you? Don't you have any manners at all!'' Hermione stood angrily and followed Ewan out of the great hall.

Hermione knew where the Ravenclaw common-room was, so she just walked in that direction and hoped she would run into Ewan if she walked fast. She was right, after a few minutes she saw him walking straight ahead of her. ''Ewan wait!'' she called.

At the sound of his name Ewan turned around. When Hermione was standing next to him, he began to say something but Hermione beat him to it. ''I'm sorry for the way Ron behaved.'' He gave her a surprised look. ''It wasn't you fault Hermione, you shouldn't be apologizing.'' They both looked up when they heard some people passing them by. They were sixth year Ravenclaws. She heard them whispering and she thought she heard Ewan's name a few times. When she looked at Ewan she saw that he heard them too. ''They're sixth year Ravenclaws aren't they? Ewan nodded. ''Why aren't they greeting you? Couldn't they at least say hello?'' Ewan looked down the hall were the Ravenclaws had just disappeared. ''I guess they're just not in the mood for talking.''

They had been at Hogwarts for two days now and she had the feeling that Ewan hadn't talked to anyone yet, except for her of course. There was probably nothing wrong but she decided that she would keep an eye on him. Why would even his own housemates ignore him. Was it just because professor Snape was his father? Was this the way children behaved to one another?

''No, I guess not.'' She said in answer to Ewan. She suddenly got an idea. ''Ewan?'' She looked at him a little nervously. ''Yes.'' He answered questioningly. ''There is a Hogsmeade trip coming up in three weeks and I was wondering if you would like us to go together?'' Hermione thought she saw relieve and excitement flicker through his eyes. ''Yes, I think I would like that.'' He answered. Hermione laughed. ''You think you would like that? I hope that in three weeks you know for sure that you would like that.'' She turned around and started walking back the way she came from, in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

While walking she turned her head back around and smiled at him. He gave her a little smile as well. He also turned around and continued his walk to the Ravenclaw common room. When he arrived there and solved a riddle to open the door, he started walking directly to the sixth year boys dormitory, when he remembered his father and Hermione's words.

He looked around the common room and saw some of the sixth year sitting around one of the tables. They weren't studying, but laughing and talking. Two of the people sitting there looked at him for a few seconds, but then turned back to their friends. Ewan looked at them feeling lonelier then he ever had before, even though here in the castle he was surrounded by people. He turned around and started walking up the stairs to the dormitory, where he dressed to his pyjamas, picked up a book and climbed on his bed to do some reading.

* * *

The following weeks Hermione kept a close eye on Ewan. As she expected she didn't see him talking much at all. He talked to her and he talked to some of the teachers, but that was about it.

It was the friday before the Hogsmeade trip, when she ran into Malfoy just outside of the great hall. ''Hey there Granger watch were you're going.'' Hermione took a few steps and looked at Malfoy. ''Sorry, I didn't see you.'' Malfoy started to walk into the great hall, when Hermione stopped him. ''Malfoy we should meet and talk about the project for charms.'' Malfoy turned back around. ''Ok, name a place and a time. Oh and I'm not entering the Gryffindor common room.''

Hermione placed her hands on her hips. ''Of course we're not going to meet in the Gryffindor common room. The library is the best place to discus this. Then we have all the books we might need close by.'' Malfoy put his hands in his pockets and turned back to the doors to the great hall. ''What time do you want me to be there?'' Hermione shrugged. ''At seven?'' Malfoy walked into the great hall and said ''I'll be there. Don't forget to tell Snape to be on time.'' Hermione followed him into the great hall and watched him go to the Slytherin table and sat somewhere on his own.

She shook her head and walked to the Gryffindor table. Taking her place next to Harry and across from Ron and Ginny. They made some small talk while eating. After a while a owl arrived and sat next to Hermione's plate. She untied the small parchment that was attached to his leg. _You want to meet and discuss the charms project? Ewan. _Hermione looked around and saw that Parvati had a quill in her hand. ''Parvati could I borrow your quill for a second?'' ''Sure Hermione.'' She handed Hermione the quill. Hermione quickly scribbled in her reply that he should meet Malfoy and her in the library at 7. She gave the owl some food and attached the parchment to his leg again. The owl flew out of the great hall. Ewan must have eaten already, she thought.

''From who was that note?'' Ron asked. ''It was from Ewan, about the charms project.'' The conversation turned a bit quiet. ''So how is he? Ewan I mean.'' Ginny asked. Hermione turned to look at Ginny. She hadn't talked much about Ewan with Ginny. ''I don't no really. Sometimes I sit next to him in class and we talk a bit but not much. When I see him walking around or sitting somewhere he is always alone.'' Hermione took the last few bites of her dinner. ''I don't know, sound all weird to me. He must be up to something.'' Ron said. ''You mean just like professor Snape, Ron!'' Hermione stood up. ''You do know that you were wrong about him, don't you.'' She grabbed her bag. ''I'm going to the library now, I see you tomorrow morning.''

She walked out of the great hall and straight to the library. She was a bit early, but she didn't mind. Now she could do some research on her own. When it was a quarter to seven she heard someone walking close to her table. She looked up and saw Ewan standing there. ''Hey, you're early.'' She said to him. ''You're a bit early yourself.'' He sat down across from her. ''You know Hermione about the Hogsmeade trip.'' He paused for a bit. ''Yes.'' Hermione said, encouraging him to speak. ''I know for sure that I would like us to go together.'' Hermione saw him blush a bit. She smiled at him. ''Good, because I wouldn't have taken no for an answer.'' She put her hand on his. This made him blush even more. They hadn't heard Malfoy coming up to their table until he made himself known. ''What are you two all smiling and blushing about?'' He took the seat next to Ewan. Hermione quickly took her hand back and Ewan quickly sat up straight. Malfoy looked from Hermione to Ewan and shook his head.

A/N: The information about the summoning spell is from Harry Potter Lexicon website.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to post the third chapter, but I'm very busy with school. I'll try to upload a chapter every 2/3 weeks.

A/N: Let me know what you think. I really appreciate it.


End file.
